Someday
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Seperti judulnya, Someday. Hanya Oga, Hilda dan Beel. Keluarga kecil yang sempurna. /Canon/Oneshot/Special OgaHilda XD/[EDITED]/Mind to RnR?


**Halohaa~ saya anak baru di fandom ini ^^**

**Semoga fic ini nggak jelek-jelek amat, dan masih ada yang ingin mengkonsumsinya (?)**

**Oke, maaf basa basinya jelek dan abal, saya nggak berpengalaman dalam hal begitu, langsung saja.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Tittle : Someday**

**Beelzebub Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Ryūhei Tamura**

**Warnings : Banyak, yang nggak siap, mundur aja sekarang**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari**

**NORMAL POV**

Hildagarde, gadis pelayan yang diberi tugas mulia oleh raja iblis, untuk mengasuh bayi yang akan menjadi penerus dari kerajaan iblis itu. Gadis berambut pirang yang selalu memasang tampang datar dan sinis, bersikap dingin dan _arrogant_ pada semua makhluk, terutama manusia. _Dress_ hitam yang selalu melekat di tubuh _sexy-_nya menjadi ciri khas gadis cantik itu, dengan gaya rambut yang unik namun tetap indah jika dipandang. Gadis yang kuat, jauh melebihi kekuatan manusia biasa, iblis yang mampu membunuh manusia tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Gadis yang akan rela mempertaruhkan hidupnya demi sang majikan. Semuanya, Hildagarde rala membuang semuanya. Harga dirinya, bahkan perasaannya, dia bersedia membunuh semuanya, demi bayi berambut hijau itu. Bayi yang akan mengubah jalan hidupnya, Beerubo.

Dan sekarang, Hilda harus begelut, bertengkar, dan terkadang dia harus mengeluarkan satu atau dua tendangan dan pukulan kepada pemuda di hadapannya itu, karena kesalahan yang selalu diperbuatnya. Dan bagi Hilda, pemuda bernama Oga Tatsumi itu, belum pantas menjadi raja iblis, meski dia dipilih langsung oleh bayi Beel.

"Aku sudah bilang, hentikan omong kosong bodohmu itu, bajingan. Dan pergi membeli coklat untuk Tuan muda, seperti yang dia inginkan," ujar Hilda, dengan amarah yang terlihat nyata, sosok iblisnya tak bisa bersembunyi lagi sekarang.

Bayi yang beada dalam gendongan Hilda itu seketika menyahut, "Da!" menyetujui usul gadis pirang yang dia anggap sebagai Ibunya itu.

"Cih."

Oga menatap Hilda dengan kesal, sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, akibat dari tendangan iblis Hilda tadi.

"Lihat apa lagi? Cepat pergi sana, _baka_!" teriak Hilda, masih dengan tatapan sadis itu. Seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan malu-malu untuk melempar Oga menembus tembok tetangga saat ini juga.

Oga terdiam, pemuda itu hanya menghembuskan napas beratnya saja, sambil perlahan-lahan bangkit dari lantai. Tangan kanannya masih terus menyeka darah segar itu, sementara tangan kirinya menengadah, meminta Hilda menyerahkan Beel kembali.

Benar, semarah apapun Oga, sesadis apapun pukulan yang diberikan Hilda untuknya, pemuda itu tak pernah marah, atau pun memendam dendam padanya. Oga selalu menerimanya dengan ikhlas dan pasrah, meski awalnya dia juga terbawa suasana. Entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu tak dapat menyentuh Hilda, seujung jaripun.

Beel pun berpindah, kembali bergelantungan dipunggung Oga. Bayi yang belum genap berumur satu tahun itu tampak bahagia sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku pergi!"

Sekali lagi, Oga memandang tajam kearah gadis pirang itu. Lalu segera berlalu pergi, menjauh dari rumah kecilnya.

Hilda memandang pintu kayu itu dengan kesal, bekas-bekas dari emosi pertengkarannya tadi masih melekat padanya. Hingga setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Hilda lalu menghembuskan napas panjang.

Perlahan Hilda memutar tubuhnya, kembali ke arah dapur. Meski dia masih agak kesal dengan Oga, tapi memasak mungkin bisa membuatnya pulih kembali. Maklum, kini mereka hanya tinggal berdua, orang tua Oga membelikan sebuah rumah untuk mereka, tidak begitu besar, namun sudah sangat cukup untuk mereka bertiga.

GGGRRRRRR

Bunyi gemuruh guntur di langit membuat Hilda sedikit tersentak, dia segera mematikan kompor yang baru saja dinyalakannya, "Huh, _baka_."

Sementara di jalan, Oga memasang wajah sangar dengan tatapan membunuh ke arah setiap orang yang berada di sekelilingnya, _mood-_nya sedang buruk. Dan nasib orang-orang yang sedang berjalan kaki di jalan kecil itu sungguh naas, tatapan Oga sungguh membawa musibah bagi penatapnya. Seorang kakek tua terkena serangan jantung, seorang pria terjatuh di selokan, dan seorang gadis kecil pinsan di tengah jalan dengan wajah yang dipenuhi air mata ketakutan. Bahkan anjing gila pun sampai lari dengan brutal, dan segera bersembunyi di dalam tempat sampah terdekat, demi menghindar dari jalan Oga.

"Dasar, iblis. Dia hanya bisa memerintah saja, awas saja nanti kalau aku sudah berhasil menjadi raja iblis, yang pertama kali kumusnahkan adalah dia," umpat Oga dengan jengkel, sambil menendang-nendang batu di sepanjang jalan. Namun tanpa dia sadari, kemarahannya pada Hilda, perlahan mulai menguap.

Oga terus berjalan sambil mengomel gaje. Hingga tiba-tiba dia menyadari tetes-tetes hujan mulai mengguyur tubuhnya. Tengan refleks, Oga menarik bayi Beel. Mendekapnya di dada bidangnya, dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket yang dia kenakan, hingga tak ada setetes air pun yang dapat menyentuh tubuh bayi tanpa busana itu.

"Sial," umpat Oga jengkel. Dengan langkah cepat, Oga segera menyingkir dari tempatnya berpijak, menepi pada emperan toko di dekat sana.

Oga pun berdiri kaku, sambil merapat pada tembok putih tempatnya menepi, berharap bayi Beel tidak kehilangan kehangatannya sedikitpun.

"Kau tak apa, Beel?"

Oga melirik sekilas kearah bayi mungil itu.

"Da!"

Bayi Beel pun mengacungkan jempol kanannya sambil tersenyum lebar, tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Bagus, itu baru anakku."

Seketika, Oga tersentak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang. Dia baru sadar akan ucapannya tadi. Sejak kapan Oga menganggap bayi penerus raja iblis itu sebagai anaknya? Padahal dulu dia begitu menolak keberadaan bayi itu, sejak kapan dia peduli dan sayang pada bayi Beel? Oga sendiri tidak tahu.

"Sialan, kau bisa membuat Tuan muda sakit."

Sekali lagi, Oga tersentak. Namun dengan cepat, tatapan bodohnya tadi berubah menjadi senyuman kecil, cukup kecil hingga tak dapat dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

"Hilda," gumamnya pelan, membuat gadis beriris _emerald _itu menatapnya tajam.

"Untung aku membawakannya baju hangat, kau hampir saja mencelakainya, bajingan."

Dengan satu gerakan, Hilda menarik paksa bayi Beel dari dekapan Oga, memeluknya sejenak, lalu memakaikan baju hangatnya dengan lembut.

"Anda tak apa-apa, Tuan muda?" tanya Hilda, dengan nada lembut dan senyum malaikatnya.

Bayi Beel pun tersenyum lebar, membuat gigi-gigi mungilnya terlihat sepintas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Tuan muda," ucap Hilda pelan. Memamerkan senyum manis itu lagi, Oga sampai mual melihatnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang," ajak Hilda kemudian, masih dengan senyum tulusnya. Oh, tentu saja itu ditujukan kepada bayi Beel, bukan Oga.

"Cih."

Oga menendang batu kecil di samping kakinya dengan kesal, entah apa yang membuat pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu merasa jengkel.

"Oga, kami akan pulang duluan," pamit Hilda, sambil membuka kembali payung _pink_-nya dan bersiap berlalu pergi.

Oga yang baru saja tersadar akan ucapan Hilda tiba-tiba terperanjak kaget. "Hei, tunggu. Apa kau sudah lupa? Aku tidak bisa berpisah lebih dari 15 meter darinya, kau mau membunuhku, hah?!" pekik Oga, nyaris menyaingi suara petir di atas langit.

Hilda berpikir sebentar, lalu menyerahkan bayi Beel kembali pada Oga.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pulang duluan," ujar Hilda tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, sambil mengacungkan payung di tangan kanannya pada Oga.

Oga melongo tak percaya akan keputusan Hilda tadi. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok gadis di hadapannya itu, yang hanya berdiri dengan mengenakan _dress_ hitam andalannya.

Merasa risih dipandangi Oga, Hilda pun buka mulut, "Apa?" tanya Hilda sarkastis, kesal melihat ekspresi bodoh yang ditampilkan Oga tadi.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" jawab Oga, sambil mempelototi Hilda yang masih setia dengan wajah _poker-_nya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" pekik Hilda, muncul empat sudut siku-siku di atas kepalanya, tanda bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki_ mode_ iblis.

"Kalau kau pulang tanpa payung, kau bisa sakit, bodoh!" teriak Oga, membuat sepasang iris milik Hilda sedikit bergetar.

Sejak kapan Oga Tatsumi peduli pada kesehatan Hilda? Apa benih-benih cinta mulai bergentayangan di antara mereka? Entahlah.

"A-ah, maksudku, kalau kau sakit, aku sendiri yang akan repot, kau juga bisa membuat bayi Beel khawatir," lanjut Oga, menyadari tatapan aneh yang dilayangkan Hilda barusan.

Mendengar itu, Hilda pun mengangguk maklum, meskipun sebenarnya dia masih agak bingung dengan tingkah aneh Oga, "Lalu, apa kau punya ide lain?"

Oga bungkam, otaknya tak mampu memikirkan satu ide pun untuk dapat pulang dengan selamat.

Hilda menyeringai kecil ketika mendapati ekspresi lugu Oga yang berusaha berpikir keras, "Sudahlah, jangan memaksakan otak kecilmu yang bodoh itu, kau bahkan tak punya satu ide pun," ledek Hilda, dengan tatapan jijik ke arah Oga.

Gadis itu memandang kembali Oga, yang kini tengah berdiri sambil menggendong bayi Beel di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam erat gagang payung kesayangan Hilda itu.

"Cepat pergi, aku tak ingin Tuan muda demam," tegas Hilda, membuat Oga semakin bergeming di tempatnya. Tak ada sedikitpun niat di hati Oga untuk melangkah sedikit saja.

Melihat Oga tak bergeming, Hilda pun kembali mendesak, "Jangan meremehkanku, aku ini seorang pelayan iblis," lanjut Hilda, dengan sedikit kekehan kecil di ujung ucapannya, berharap Oga segera melesat pergi bersama tuan mudanya.

Namun nihil, pemuda itu masih terpaku di sana. Entah apa yang mengganjal kaki Oga saat ini. Tak ada jalan lain, hanya ada satu cara untuk memaksa Oga pulang sekarang, dan Hilda nekat akan melakukannya.

Gadis itu berbalik, lalu bersiap melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, menembus tirai hujan yang terlihat jelas di hadapannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti, ada kehangatan aneh yang menembus kulit di pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya membeku seketika.

"Ap-"

"Meski kau ini iblis, kau tetap seorang gadis."

Oga masih menggenggam erat tangan Hilda, tak membiarkan gadis itu melangkah menjauh.

"_Baka_," umpat Hilda, masih sambil membelakangi Oga. Senyum samar pun sedikit tampak di wajahnya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan, hah? Berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sini?" lanjut Hilda. Gadis itu pun menarik paksa tubuhnya, memutar hingga menatap langsung ke dalam iris tajam milik Oga.

"Ah! Ide yang bagus, kita tunggu saja hujannya berhenti, benar kan, bayi Beel?"

"Dabuh!"

Keduanya pun tersenyum puas. Sementara Hilda memasang wajah yang menyiratkan ketidak puasaan yang berlebihan.

"Ak-"

"Kau dengarkan apa yang dia katakan? Keinginan Beel adalah perintah bagimu, bukan?"

Oga tersenyum licik, mememerkan deretan giginya yang tiba-tiba meruncing dan sorotan matanya yang terlihat menyala.

Hilda menatap Oga dengan tajam, "Huh, benarkah begitu, Tuan muda?" tanya Hilda pelan. Tatapan Hilda akhirnya berubah lembut, gadis itu tampaknya terpengaruh dengan ucapan Oga barusan.

"Dadabuh!"

"Benar kan, hahaha. Kau kalah, Hilda," ujar Oga. Pemuda berambut gelap itu tampak sangat menikmati kekecewaan Hilda karena gagal membawa Beel pulang secepatnya.

Akhirnya, mereka pun berdiri kaku di sana. Saling membisu, karena tak ada yang ingin merusak _moment_ tenang ini, di mana hanya ada suara rintikan hujan, gemuruh petir, dan tentu saja hembusan angin. Begitu kencang hingga membuat iblis seperti Hilda harus merapatkan kedua tangannya, menjaga tubuhnya tidak menggigil saat ini juga.

Gadis itu akhirnya menyerah, kedua kakinya terasa membeku. Dengan perlahan Hilda mendudukkan dirinya asal-asalan di atas koridor kecil itu, "Sudah kuduga, hujannya tidak bertambah reda. Bahkan mungkin akan ada badai," omelnya, tertuju pada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi," pinta Oga. Pemuda itu mengamati gadis di sampingnya sekilas, lalu melempar jaket yang dia kenakan ke arah Hilda.

"Apa ya-"

"Pakai saja! Dan jangan banyak bicara," perintah Oga, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Hilda, dia memang tak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tidak perlu, berikan saja pada tuan muda," tolak Hilda, sambil menyodorkan jaket itu kembali kepada sang pemilik.

"Bayi Beel sudah cukup hangat."

Oga masih ogah-ogahan menatap Hilda, pandangannya masih terpaku lurus ke depan.

"Da!" Beel menyetujui ucapan Oga. Membuat Hilda menarik kembali kedua tangannya tadi, menggenggam jaket hitam itu dengan erat. Akhirnya, Hilda pun mendengus kesal, lalu memakai jaket pinjaman dari Oga. Tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat sekang, jauh lebih hangat.

HENING

Untuk kedua kalinya, tak ada percakapan ataupun pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sambil memandang satu objek yang sama, hujan.

Lama, Oga merasa benar-benar bosan. Hujan memang bisa membawa pengaruh buruk baginya, meski terkadang hujan juga membuatnya merasa nyaman dan damai, apalagi jika hujan ikut mengambil peran dalam pertarungannya. Hujan membuat Oga merasa nyaman, benar-benar nyaman untuk memukul musuh-musuhnya.

"Hil-"

Oga menghentikan ucapannya dengan mendadak, matanya terpaku pada sosok gadis di sampingnya itu, yang kini tengah terduduk pasrah dengan mata terpejam.

Diam-diam, Oga terus mengamatinya. Wajah polosnya kini tampak manis, tak ada yang percaya bahwa dia adalah seorang iblis jika melihatnya saat ini. Hilda tampak seperti gadis manis yang lemah dan polos, benar-benar bertolak belakang.

Oga masih setia memandang Hilda, desahan napasnya yang teratur membuatnya yakin bahwsa Hilda memang sedang tertidur.

"Buh," Beel mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, entah sedang memberi intruksi apa pada Oga.

"Sssst, kau bisa membangunkannya, Beel," bisik Oga.

Beel pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu kembali fokus pada tubuh Ibunya itu.

GREESSS

Dalam sekejap, Oga sudah berpindah tempat. Kini Oga berjongkok di samping Hilda. Menahan kepala gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh, dan tetap berada pada tempat sebelumnya.

Dengan perlahan, Oga berusaha membenarkan posisi Hilda. Ini sungguh sulit bagi pria se-kasar dan se-anarkis Oga untuk lemah lembut seperti ini, sungguh bukan seperti dirinya saja. Namun, kepala Hilda masih lunglai, tak bisa berdiri tegak seperti tadi, dan Oga sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengembalikannya pada posisi semula. Dan tak lama kemudian, Oga menyerah. Akhirnya, kepala milik Hilda disandarkan dengan pelan di bahunya, Oga pun ikut duduk di samping gadis yang tertidur pulas itu.

Rasanya aneh, ada sensasi aneh yang dirasakan Oga saat membiarkan Hilda bersandar padanya, sedikit menggelitik dan sedikit panas. Oga mulai kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan susah payah, Oga kembali menjernihkan pikirannya, berusaha mencari jalan keluar agar mereka bisa pulang kembali, melewati hujan yang menjadi semakin liar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Angin sudah berhembus kecang, kilat berkali-kali menyambar gedung-gedung tinggi, dan awan hitam masih tampak betah memayungi mereka.

"Sepertinya, Hilda benar," Oga bergumam kecil, menyadari bahwa hujan tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Dabuh!" teriak Beel, sambil mengguncang kecil tubuh Hilda, membuat iris _emerald _gadis itu kembali terbuka.

"Ah, kenapa, Tuan muda?" gumam Hilda, berusaha sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ah, ya ampun, aku ketiduran, maafkan aku, Tuan muda."

Hilda mejadi gelagapan, apalagi setelah menyadari dia tertidur di samping Oga, dengan posisi yang bisa membuat Kunieda Aoi iri setengah mati jika melihatnya.

"Hilda, sebentar lagi akan terjadi badai, kita harus segera pulang, ayo," ajak Oga, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Entah mengapa Oga tiba-tiba saja berniat membantu gadis itu untuk kembali berdiri.

Dan, tanpa pikir panjang, Hilda langsung saja meraih tangan kekar milik Oga, menjadikannya tumpuan untuk dapat berdiri normal.

"Pegang ini."

Oga menyodorkan bayi Beel dengan satu tangan, dan Hilda meraihnya dalam sekejap.

"Tunggu, payung ini tidak cukup besar," sergah Hilda, sebelum Oga sempat terjun langsung kedalam medan hujan itu.

"Cepatlah!" dengan ganas, Oga menarik tangan Hilda, berlindung di bawah payung di genggamannya.

"Aku hanya akan berada di samping saja, aku bisa menjamin kalian berdua tidak basah sedikitpun."

"Tapi, kau bisa sakit, _baka_. Dan kau bisa menularkannya pada tuan muda."

"Kalau begitu merapatlah."

Oga menarik paksa tubuh Hilda lagi, kali ini jarak antara mereka sudah nyaris tidak ada lagi. Tubuh mereka merapat, dengan Oga sebagai tameng bagi Hilda, baik dari samping maupun belakang.

"Dengan begini, resiko aku terkena demam akan menurun," lanjut Oga, membuat tubuh Hilda tiba-tiba menegang.

"Cepat jalan," perintah Oga. Bagaimana pun, kini Hildalah yang berada di depan, memimpin langkah mereka menuju rumah.

Berkali-kali, tubuh Oga menabrak Hilda, sebab langkah mereka sama sekali tidak seirama. Dan berkali-kali pula detakan jantung mereka melonjak, meski tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

"Tunggu," Hilda berhenti mendadak, dan itu membuat Oga menabraknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Berhenti menabrakku, _baka_." umpat Hilda dengan kesal. Namun kekesalannya mendadak hilang, terbang terbawa angin begitu melihat penampilan pemuda di sampingnya itu, yang tampak jauh lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Rambutnya sudah basah karena air hujan, bahkan lebih dari setengah kaos yang dia kenakan telah ternodai hujan. Ah, Hilda baru menyadarinya, jaket Oga sejak tadi dia kenakan, dan itu membuat tubuh pemuda itu basah kuyup sekarang.

Sulit dipercaya, Hilda sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Itu karena salahmu sediri, bodoh," balas Oga.

Mendengar itu, emosi Hilda mendadak melonjak, dia tidak terima jika manusia seperti Oga merendahkannya seperti itu. Pertengkaran mereka pun tidak bisa terelakkan lagi. Dan kali ini, bayi Beel tidak menjadi penonton setia mereka, dia dengan bijak mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberi tanda agar pertengkaran indah itu berhenti sejenak, "Dadabuhdabuhda!" ucapnya, berusaha keras melerai pertengkaran rutin itu.

Sepasang siami-istri itu pun menghembuskan napas kesal, sambil memalingkan wajah masing-masing. Dan kali ini, saat Hilda kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Oga, tubuh pemuda itu sudah basah sepenuhnya. Membuat perasaan bersalah itu menggerogotinya lagi.

"_Baka_. Kalau begitu, tuntun aku," tegas Hilda. Gadis itu menarik lengan kanan Oga dan menyandarkannya di bahunya, membuat pemuda beriris _Onyx _itu merangkulnya.

Oga tak merespon apapun, dia tampak kaku, benar-benar tidak berpengalaman. Bagi Oga, ini pertama kalinya dia berada sedekat ini dengan seorang gadis, apa lagi iblis. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, dan semoga bukan jadi yang terakhir baginya.

Dan setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Oga mengeratkan rangkulannya, membuat Hilda lebih merapat lagi padanya, lalu menuntun langkah gadis itu dengan perlahan, mencegah setetes air pun mengenainya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, bagaikan sepasang kekasih, bukan, sepasang suami-istri yang sedang bermesra-mesraan di bawah lindungan payung. Tak ada percakapan singkat apapun di sana, hanya bunyi langkah kaki yang saling berirama, efek dari genangan air yang bergelumur ditanah. Membuat iri seorang gadis di ujung jalan, yang tak sengaja mendapati kebersamaan mereka.

**Hiaaaah~ endingnya gaje banget, saya sungguh tidak berpengalaman, gomen minna.**

**Makasih karena sudah bertahan sampai akhir, nggak puas? Nggak suka? Nggak ngeh? Keluarkan semua unek-unek kalian dikolom dibawah ini, sungguh tak apa.**

**Jadi, tolong bantu saya dengan me-review fic gaje ini :)**

**REVIEW yaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
